Treasure Love
by GleekLover12
Summary: A pirate fic starring the warblers and ND. klaine main couple. rated M for future smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys, so this is a new fic. Kind of pirate klaine. I saw the eye patch in 'Michael' and couldn't help it =). I didn't write this alone, so a huge, huge thank you to izie15 who was a lot! of help =). The song in this chapter is from the movie spirit and is sung by Bryan Adams. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, or glee, or Disney, or Bryan Adams. So that being said: enjoy and please leave a review =) **

_**Treasure love: chapter 1**_

The boat rocked on the sea; it was a calm sea tonight. The moon shimmered in the dark water as a painting, illuminating the deck. The men were making the last adjustments to the ropes so that the ship would be safe when they raid the village. Noah was sharpening the swords for one last time, the blade caught the light from the full globe in the sky. Finn was calming down Rachel, because she had to stay on board. And the girl was fuming. Mike and Tina were preparing the smaller boats with whom they shall row with to the shore.

Blaine was in his cabin, pretending being calm when he was nervous deep inside. No matter how often he did this, he couldn't stand the thought of one of his friends to get captured or worse: killed.

Suddenly a knock clang through his cabin; Santana. No one else would dare to disturb him at a time like this. "Come in Tana," Blaine called. The brunette opened the door wearing a playful smirk on her pretty face. "You ready Blainers?" she asked her captain. He looked over at his friend, smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine," he said just a split second too fast. Santana chuckled and kicked the chair from underneath him. "What the hell?" "Let's go!" Santana only said.

He shook his head and followed the first mate out on the deck. The others were already loading the small boats. "Ok guys," Blaine spoke up while spreading his arms to attract their attention. "Here we go again, we know the drill. Get the stuff and get out. Don't get noticed and make sure not to alert the inhabitants. Once they know, we will be in trouble," the short man who was wearing his large hat warned.

The crew cheered and got to work on rowing the little dinghies to the shore. Blaine's muscles were locked and he knew this was going to be dangerous. But that was exactly why he was doing this. Hell he didn't need the gold, or the clothes, or the food. He had plenty of that. He just loved the thrill, the kick, the rush that the danger gave him. Little did he know he was being watched.

He had a weird feeling settling in his stomach. Goosebumps began to make themselves know on his body and cold sweat dripped down his spine. The man was sure that something would happen tonight. Bad or good was the question that ran through his head. The crew was silent. Oh so silent, they had to be. The coast comes into view as they neared the village.

They avoided lighting the lanterns; it would only give away their position. As the dinghy with Finn, Puck and Sam hit the shore, Blaine knew this was it. The men and woman leap out of the boats and snuck across the beach. Blaine was closing the row. He didn't want anyone to get attacked from behind. Ears and eyes scanned the environment. Attention never weakening. Santana led the way.

Blaine smiled; he knew Santana was having a blast. This was her favourite part of being a pirate. Not the cool clothes or the dirty talk. The excitement, the thrill. Wasn't it why they all became pirates? And well, let's admit it, for the parrots. They were so cool no one could resist that, especially Blaine Anderson.

They reach the village and hear the drunken men and women in the pub. They weren't afraid of them; if they crossed someone they would be too drunk to remember. The group split up. Blaine and Santana, Sam and Mike, Finn and Noah and Brittany and Tina were pairs. They knew each other inside out. Methods had been formed a long time ago. They didn't need other members, because they knew what each other's flaws were. And they protected one another as if their own life depended on it.

They were family.

They were only teenagers when they snuck away at night. All of their parents didn't give a shit about them. They had stolen the ship of Sam's uncle and strayed. They were in their twenties now, all one big group, never apart. Of course they fought once in a while, but nothing serious. In fact no one could stay mad at each other for more than 2 days.

Blaine and San took the north of the town. They knew where they had to be; the house of the mayor. There'd be the really valuable stuff. On their way there, they tried to act as normal as possible. Not that they met anyone. Seriously this place was like a ghost town. Did no one do a little living around here? Blaine thought it was suspicious, but Santana just got encouraged by the lack of guards.

He had to keep his cool; Tana was easily distracted and reckless when it was like this. He picked the lock with his dagger and the door creaked open. Santana slipped inside looking out for any sign that they got noticed. Blaine held watch outside before slipping in behind his friend. the two of them snuck through the house not making a noise. They parted when they saw that there was no way the two of them could rob this place in just half an hour if they stayed together.

Blaine would search the downstairs and Santana would cover the bedrooms upstairs. She knew exactly how to climb the old stairs without making a single noise. When she was standing at the top of the stairs she entered the first bedroom. A plump man was sleeping under the thick covers. It was a cold night in Port Lima. She moved around the room while raiding the drawers of all the closets in the room. Not making a single sound, she really was the queen of deception. That was exactly the reason why Blaine kept her close to him. She could make anyone do anything she wanted.

She let out a frustrated grunt as she didn't find anything. Scolding herself in her mind for making noise, she leapt for the door and closed it quietly behind her. She made her way to the next room but the door was locked and Blaine held the knife. Damn it she forgot hers on the ship. There was only one room left upstairs.

This one wasn't locked, but the man who was in it wasn't asleep either. A skinny figure sat on the bed, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. His piercing blue eyes watched her. As if he'd been waiting for her. Which he was, he was a man with a plan. She froze on the spot, not sure what to do next. His hand was up in the air, he held a small silver item between his fingers. This caught her attention. She put her flirting smile on, trying to look as tempting as possible, while she walked over to the bed, swaying her hips as seductively as possible. This was her game and she was damn good at it too.

Too bad for her, this didn't affect the boy at all. The only reaction she got was a quirked eyebrow. This was weird, so weird... the only other man who could resist her was Blaine. Huh, interesting... And again she got a devilish smile that made her eyes twinkle. She was up to something; even the man on the bed could see that. The boy shuffled under her gaze, gripping the piece of silver tighter in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he was trying to read her face. She knew what the thing in his hand was, it was a key, the key she was missing. Her desire for the object was noticeable. The corner of the boy's mouth pulled up.

"Do you want it?" he said voice soft and quiet. He was teasing her, _he _was teasing _Santana!_ Of course she wanted it. She wasn't going to let him mess with her head.

"Oh, you already know that I want that key, my question is: what do you want in return," she whispered as she came closer.

"I have something in mind" the boy answered coolly.

"Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be awake, waiting for me," Santana retorted.

The boy got a mischievous smile, and turned the key in his hand, looking as if he was thinking very hard. "What would I want?" mock asked the boy on the bed. They looked each other in the eye and Santana saw the determination.  
>"Well I don't know princess, how about you tell me, so I can get going?" Santana was getting sick of this game. The man in the bed sighed playfully and got up, slowly walking towards the female pirate. He could see on her face that the brunette would lash out to him, and he couldn't wait for it to happen.<p>

"I saw you and your crew coming ashore," the pale boy stated so calm he could've been talking to himself. Santana was trying her best at not launching herself at the boy and just grab those damn keys. The man now standing in front of her noticed; he put the keys in his pockets and leaned against the side of his huge bed. A soft growl erupted from the slim girl's throat, why the hell was he playing games with her when he knew she was dangerous. Hell he even saw them coming onto the main land! She crosses the room so that she stood only a couple of inches from the guy who was annoying her to death. She had to admit though, he had nerve!

"Well, thank God there's nothing wrong with your eyes," Santana whispered and anyone who knew her would've backed down at that tone. Many people would shudder in fear at the mere sight of her and her crew. But he was at ease, she didn't like it but it intrigued her. "Okay, lady lips, what do you want for those fancy keys you've got there?"

"Hmm, you want them that much, honey?" the slender boy purred. "Don't push it sweet cheeks, I've only got so much patience and you've used up almost all of it!"

He stood upright again and Santana noticed he wasn't much taller than Blaine. It amused her, how could this little china doll think he could threaten her, a pirate for god's sake. Their noses almost touched when he took a step towards her. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Santana didn't know this boy but he somehow managed to irritate her and amuse her at the same time.

"Now, now. Patience is a good virtue" smiled the boy; he tilted his head a bit higher to show his pride. How she loved this kid already, he couldn't be much older then the other crewmembers. "I don't have any good virtues, pixie. So why don't you give me the pretty little keys and I'll leave you alone" Santana had to force her voice down. It was hard not to yell at this kid. She looked him straight in the eye; he didn't flinch. What could he want from a pirate like herself? She had met her fair share of men in her life, and all that they wanted was sex. But this kid didn't have the look of lust in his eyes like the others. What the hell did he want!

"You're still trying to figure out what I want, aren't you?" the boy chuckled. What the hell! Could he read her mind or something? "As a matter of fact I was trying to figure out how to torture you best without you making any sound," she swiftly lied. "That would be to suffocate me with one of my pillows, my sweet. Now I know you want the key and I want to meet your captain." stated the young man. Wait- what? He wanted to meet a pirate captain? The little, pale, rich boy actually wanted to meet her captain? "Hah, you... you what?" she stammered. What the hell would he accomplish with that? Kill him, report him? No way she'd put her captain and friend in such a danger.

"You heard me, you get the key if I get to meet your captain, simple as that" "What kind of game are you playing with me, doll face?" she snarled suspiciously. "No game, I just want to meet him" was the easy rely she got. "Yeah right, and then report him or even better kill him no way! Just give me the damn keys" hissed the woman furiously. "If you're not taking me to your captain then you're not getting these keys!" the boy was getting restless. "And what if I just kill you here and now, and take the keys from your dead, cold hands?" Santana said with a voice as sweet as sugar. "You can't kill me without me making noise, which means people will wake up and find you here," the boy answered exasperated.

He was right, she couldn't. She wanted to though, so, so badly. "I don't know if, I slid your throat open then I would kill you within seconds," retorted the pirate. "Yeah and then you would've picked the lock instead of trying to get the keys from me," said the boy knowingly. "Ok, ok so let's say that I will take you to my captain, I will have to get the keys first, pretty boy." Ok maybe she could lose him when she had the keys and drag Blaine out of this place. The boy's eyes narrowed; "look I know you're the first mate" he gestured to the red piece of fabric tied around her right arm. "So your captain is here. Get him, now," demanded Kurt. "And what makes you think you can give _me _orders?" she said a little insulted.

"You need something to take back and all our possessions that are worth something are in that room, you'll find nothing downstairs, maybe some gold but not much." explained the boy. "Fine but you're coming downstairs with me!" "Deal, now go," said the boy while making his way to the door and into the hall, this was his chance! Santana couldn't even keep up with the slender boy. Why did he want to meet Blaine so badly? He had everything he wanted in this house.

She had given up everything, she had to. Her mom could never fend for so many children. The only way her brothers and sisters could survive was if she left. So she did, Blaine had taken her under his wing, she loved him like a brother, they had a bigger connection than friendship. They understood each other. He was all she cared about anymore. He had become her big brother. He was her life, she was broken after she left and he picked the pieces up again. He was a shoulder to cry on.

Blaine and Captain Blaine were two different people. She was the only one who got to see Blaine as the teenage boy he was. They had to grow up so fast, too fast; they could never get their youth back. And they made the best of it. Pirate or not. They had descended the stairs and Santana snapped out of memoryland, tears burning in her eyes. But she could not break down now, not in front of this stranger.

Blaine walked into the room where the two others stood. A little disappointed he didn't find anything valuable. He had searched everything but found nothing. He looked up to see Santana's pretty face... her sad face, tears filling her eyes. Blaine knew that look and he wanted to cross the room and envelope her in a hug but he didn't. The pale boy was there. Who was that kid? Blaine stopped dead in his track. "Santana?" Was the only thing he managed to say. "I brought us a guest," she said looking very irritated with the person standing next to her.

"And why exactly do we have a guest?" he knew Tana was playing a bit, and he loved her for it. But at the moment he wasn't really in the mood for playing games; their lives were at stake! If this boy would give them away, they'd probably get killed! He could not let his crew get in any kind of danger, and let's face it, without him or Santana, Rachel would take over and the ship would sink! The room was dark he could only see the outlining of people, but he couldn't help and notice the slender figure of the boy. It was even more unnerving that this boy had the form of an angel. He had to know whet he wanted! "I'm the captain, why do you want to meet with me?" suspicion was noticeable behind his fine features. He had no clue, he could see the boy wasn't armed and San wasn't either. None of their curves were out of the ordinary! Well the boy had a delicious curve… but he couldn't think of that now! There were more pressing matters at hand! Come on Blaine, think with the right organ!

"Wait? You are the captain? But you're like 18?" the boy said looking stunned. Ok… who the hell did the boy think he was! His voice was high, but it enchanted the young man immediately.

"I am, do you have a problem with that?" was his sharp reply. He didn't want to lose his patience but it was time they got the fuck out of here.

"No, I do have a problem believing that, but you look like a captain, so yeah," the curvy man next to Santana replied.

"Why don't we stop chattering, and get on with this?" Santana was losing it. Oh my … they were just standing there. Time was ticking damn it! Blaine knew that, so why didn't the bastard get this over with?

"Santana, keep your cool!" warned the curly haired man at the other side of the room. "She is right though, what do you want from us?"

"You have a beautiful ship, I'm Kurt by the way," the pale boy stated.

"Thank you, but how do you know this?" asked the other. "He saw us arriving," explained Santana.

"Is that so?" Blaine closed the distance between him and the two other people in the room. He had a clear view of the boy now, man he was _gorgeous_! "Yes it is, and I'd love to see the view from on the ship too, I bet it's beautiful," Kurt said not backing down. "Uh huh, and how exactly would you accomplish that?" Really, why would he want to do that? Wait, what? No, no fucking way! Was that what he was up to? "And why the hell would you want to be on a pirate ship?" Santana spat.

"You do know, we're not the kindest of people, right?" Blaine asked. "I know," Kurt simply stated, "But I can't take it here anymore! It's been way too long since I got the chance to get away, like I always wanted to. Now you're the same age as me, so you can't use that as an excuse to leave me here behind." "Get to the point, porcelain," Santana ushered. "I want to be part of your crew!"

There was a stunned silence after that. Then suddenly Santana started laughing hysterically. "You … you want to be a part of our crew?" "What's so funny?" was Kurt's reaction. "Wha…. What's so…" it was followed by even more laughter and even Blaine couldn't keep a smile off his face. This fragile bloke wanted to be a pirate. "Santana, enough," the captain ordered. "Look, Kurt was it?" the boy nodded with a deadly glare. "I don't know if you'd be any good for my crew. You… well you're…" "I'm what?"

"You're kind of too fragile to be a pirate in my opinion."

He shouldn't have said that; Kurt kind of lost it. Blaine may have thought he was unarmed, but suddenly he had Santana by her hair, pressing a sai-sword to her throat. "If you don't let me come with you, I swear I'll slit her throat open. I'm losing time here!" Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eyes.

"Now, now, don't be a fool, Kurt. I think you know that I'm armed as well. So put the knife down and let her go," Blaine ordered, eyes piercing into each other. Santana was pressed between the two bodies, as her friend threatened the man who was trying to kill her. Kurt knew that killing the girl wouldn't get him anywhere, so he released the woman and pulled out another sword.

The boy twirled the swords with a surprising ease, maybe he wasn't that bad. Blaine didn't have any good swordfighters yet and with this slender figure he wouldn't be seen as a threat. Both pirates watched with awe as he spun one of the swords in the air. He put them back into his belt. "Do you still think of me as some china doll?" Kurt had a dangerous edge to his voice, which intrigued Santana and Blaine. "Well, no, but the question is, what would _we_ get out of this?" Blaine said raising his eyebrows.

"You'd get a new member who can handle a sword, and isn't afraid to get his hands dirty if that's what it takes to get me out of here," Kurt whispered, still with that edge in his voice. "Also, if you take me with you, I'll give you the key as I promised." "Why would you want to be a pirate?" the shortest one of the three asked. 'You have everything right here," resumed the man.

"I don't. Yes my dad is rich and we have a fancy house, but I can't find happiness here. Never could. I'm at home on the sea, not here." He didn't tell them about his sexuality because that was the main reason why he wanted to skip this town. The bullying, the name calling, just everything, he needed an escape.

The both of them could see the earnest in his eyes and hear the truth in his voice. "I have to admit that your skills could come in handy, but you do know that once you leave with us, you can't come back," the captain warned. "I'm aware of that, and I don't mind. My dad is better of without me and I'm better of without this town," replied Kurt. "Hmmm, so give us the key then." "What?" was the reaction of both Santana and Kurt. "I allow you on my ship. But do know that we won't treat you any different no matter what," was Blaine's answer.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Santana whispered loudly, which caused Kurt to quirk one of his eyebrows. "What is your problem with me honey?" asked Kurt in a mock innocence.

"What is my problem with you? Oh don't even get me started you little..."

"Santana!" Blaine raised his voice slightly and the girl backed down. Kurt noticed how much Santana trusted her captain, if he only had to raise his voice to make her shut up. "Kurt, I'm Blaine and your captain from now on. Now hand me that key." The pale boy pulled the key out of his pocket and laid it in Blaine's open hand. The man passed the two others and made his way up the stairs.

Ten minutes later he came back down with his arms full of bags. Santana quickly went to the door and let her captain go first. "Well princess? Are you coming or are you going to stay here?" The boy huffed in annoyance but followed the two pirates back to the coast. The rest of the crew had already gathered on the deck, when Blaine, Santana and Kurt climbed aboard.

A song Kurt remembered from his childhood played through his mind.

_Here I am this is me _

_There's no where else on Earth I'd rather be _

_Here I am it's just me and you _

_And tonight we make our dreams come true _

He had done it; he had escaped this god-awful town. His dream was coming true, finally away from everything. He could be free for once.

_It's a new world it's a new start _

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts _

_It's a new day it's a new plan _

_I've been waiting for you _

_Here I am _

He would prove that he fitted in he had to this was his new life now. Here he was

_Here we are we've just begun _

_And after all this time our time has come _

_Yeah here we are still goin' strong _

_Right here in the place where we belong _

He hadn't boarded the ship yet but it felt like home already. Something magical about all this. The white sails shining in the moonlight and the pirate flag stood out. He was one of them now.

_Here I am next to you _

_And suddenly the world is all brand new _

_Here I am where I'm gonna stay _

_Now there's nothin' standin' in our way _

_Here I am this is me_

He finally belonged somewhere. This was him.

**A/N Did you like it? Please leave a review, and we're pretty sure there are going to be more chapters =) I had a lot of fun writing this together with izie15 so we're going to do that again =)**

**Keep on reading and reviewing! Love you guys =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay don't shoot me! I know you had to wait a long time to get this second chapter, but… never mind I'M too tired to make excuses. Again a huge, huge thank you to izie15 who was a LOT of help. We're writing this together for those of you who haven't figured that out yet, and she's just the best! One warning though: there is a lot of dialogue in this, like I'm not even kidding, one of the longest dialogues I've ever written. So sit back, read, enjoy and please leave a review =) **

He couldn't believe this; he was really bringing this boy on board of his ship. After he'd sworn to the others no one would ever come between them. Oh god, this wasn't going to end well, was it? But Kurt looked so gorgeous with the moonlight flooding over his features. His porcelain skin caught the moonlight perfectly and the young captain couldn't keep his eyes from the slender figure next to him.

They walked on the gangway to the ship which was wobbling on the dark sea. Santana followed reluctantly, she still didn't like her captain bringing this stranger in. She could care less about the boner the boy gave her best friend; she wanted her friends to be safe.

The curly man knew this was risky but he had a good feeling about this boy. He was different from them all and not in a bad way. The kid was actually nice, sure there were some kinder people in his crew but the captain wasn't one of them. He knew he had a lot of flaws, and everyone knew that but that didn't mean he wasn't one of the most, if not the most, dangerous on the entire ship.

Still the crew loved their captain, they would do anything for him, but if he was in a bad mood nobody dared to do anything that could upset him. But if they would fully accept Kurt was the question. Would the family allow a new member? Or was it to tight knit by now?

The three teenagers walked on deck to find Rachel yelling at Finn for leaving her alone on the ship.

„Rachel, shut your mouth and leave Frankenteen alone, he was only following orders, "Blaine said, pushing past Kurt who stood frozen on deck.

Rachel still looked upset but she stopped ranting at her boyfriend, following the order that her captain gave her.

„Okay, everybody listen up! I've brought us a new crew member, and if anyone dares to lay a hand on him I swear to god, I will throw you overboard, "the captain said sounding a little bored.

The whole group turned around to look at the young man they knew so long. They saw something they hadn't ever seen before, his eyes... they sparkled when he looked at the boy. Some of them noticed but they would never dare to say something about it and others were as oblivious as ever.

In the meantime Kurt still stood there as if he'd been nailed to the wooden boards of the top deck. He wasn't sure anymore that this was what he wanted. Sure he wanted to escape that awful town, but now that he stood there eye to eye with real pirates he was getting cold feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched at the contact; it was just Blaine. The pale boy sighed en turned his attention to the, now fellow pirates. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

„What is it, you little pixie? Lost your tongue? "Santana asked walking pat him and standing next to a pretty blonde girl with a little dazed look in her eyes.

„Tana! "Blaine warned her. His cold glare made Santana back off a bit but the woman still held a grudge against the boy who almost killed her.

"Geez," muttered the Latina under her breath before leaning towards Brittney and giving the blonde a kiss. Blaine looked at his best friend and her girlfriend, they were perfect for each other and he was happy for her. That didn't mean he didn't want that too though. Maybe Kurt could be.. No! He couldn't think of him like that now, not in front of his crew.

„Okay, Kurt you can help Rachel and Tina with cleaning the deck first. Tomorrow, I'll give you something else to do, if you have any questions, ask someone else, don't disturb me in my cabin, "he said maybe a little bit too sharp.

The addressed one was taken aback by the otherwise friendly man. Maybe this was the real Blaine; he didn't know the guy that well so he would have to find out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two slender girls making their way to him.

„Hi, I'm Rachel and this is Tina, "the brunette said.

„Kurt, "he whispered.

„Come we'll show you where you'll sleep, "the girl named Tina said reaching out for his hand. He wanted to retract his hand but the girl was too fast. She led him down some stairs into a room full of hammocks. Rachel walked to an empty hammock and planted some blankets on top of it.

"This is yours from now on. I'll sleep right underneath you so please don't fall out, otherwise I will hurt you," she smiled kindly at the end of her statement which made Kurt feel a little bit safer. He was going to like this girl. He nodded as a sign he heard her and walked towards the piece of fabric hung up between two walls.

Well, there was absolutely no way he would be able to sleep with the snoring of that ridiculously tall guy Blaine called ‚Frankenteen', so he decided to take a walk up on the top deck.

Blaine had retreated to his cabin but he couldn't stop thinking about the new crew member. This was crazy, he just met him!

'_What is coming over me? I... I have never felt this way before!' What the fuck is this!_ The captain was panicking in his cabin.

"Hey, new kid!" a blonde boy with a huge mouth called to Kurt. "It's your turn to clean the deck," he said while pushing a bucket and a brush in his hands with a friendly smile. The tall man laughed a little. "nothing personal dude, just yeah, you ARE the new guy..."

"Gee, thanks," Kurt mumbled, making his way to the top deck. At least he didn't have to listen to that freakishly tall guy snore all night. Kurt brushed a strand of his hair back and grabbed the bucket firm in his hand. He would survive this. Kurt Hummel scrubbing a deck, his dad would laugh at the mere thought of his son doing that, but the young man wanted this life and this is what comes with it.

Kurt was always a musical person, ever since his mother taught him to play the piano he would sit there hours, practicing his little concerts for his mom. He thought of one particular song as he was scrubbing on his knees. This was a song his mother had taught him to sing when he was eight. They went to the musical together and it was her favorite song. She would accompany him with her violin while he belted out the words. Even after all this time he could recall them perfectly.

_Write a letter, be inventive  
>Tell you everything is fine.<br>Be attentive to the distance  
>Send my love with every line<br>every word should bring you closer and  
>Caress you with its tone.<em>

His voice rose as he got further in the song.

Blaine was pacing in his cabin like a mad man. His thoughts were racing and he couldn't shut it off. He couldn't breathe so he opened the door that led to the upper deck. That's when he heard it; a voice that was so angelic he had a hard time believing it was human.

_Nothing should remind you  
>That I am here alone<br>I can't tell you what I'm feeling.  
>I can't talk about the war<br>How the peeling of the church bells  
>Brings the battle to our door<br>I don't know which part is harder  
>What I know or what's unknown<br>Or raising little women  
>when I am here alone<em>

_Was this real? _Blaine thought. He stepped further onto the deck and leaned against the barrel which overlooked the rest of the ship. It was Kurt! The small, pale boy he'd brought along earlier that evening. How... how was that possible? How could that small yet beautiful frame posses such a powerful and rich voice? Why were the hairs at the back of his neck rising by listening to the smooth sound?

Kurt finished his song and wiped his forehead where the sweat was glistening. His hands were aching from the hard work, his chest rising from the exercising. He had done half of the deck, yet another half to go. Gosh who would've thought this would be so damn tiring! His knees were hurting so he stood up, stretching his body. His hands were red and pruny from the cold water; he'd never had to do stuff like this at home, but strangely enough he found some comfort in the hard work.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat when Kurt showed his body in all its glory. The captain's mouth hung open while he stared at the man in front of him. Never had any man looked more beautiful than Kurt in that moment in Blaine's opinion.

That man loosened his neck and when he whipped it to the left he saw the broad figure at the railing, watching him silently. "Oh, uh… hi," Kurt whispered suddenly blushing.

"You have a beautiful voice," Blaine stated calmly.

"Thank you," whispered the boy. He fidgeted with the hem of his white shirt. He hadn't changed yet so he still wore the clothes from home. His breath increased a little as he noticed his now-captain walking towards him. The man ducked his head so he didn't have to look his superior in the eye. He didn't want to disrespect the man in any kind of form.

"No need to be shy now Kurt," Blaine's deep voice was mesmerizing, it sounded like music in Kurt's ears.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt tried to keep cool.

"Come on, Kurt" the r in his name rolled over Blaine's tongue easily, "you do know, why don't you look at me. I won't bite."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure about that last part though," Kurt said taking a little step backwards.

Blaine barked out a loud laugh. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad, well maybe I am but Kurt," he crossed the space between them and grabbed the taller one's chin in his hand and lifted it so the young man looked him in the eye. "I have no intention in hurting you, understand?"

The younger man looked taken aback and nodded stiffly. "Yes… Sir."

The other looked at him with smoldering eyes. _'What if I could just taste him?'_ rang suddenly through his head. He quickly shook his head, he couldn't think about stuff like that now! About a guy whom he had just met and held a knife against his best friend's troth! But boy was he gorgeous! His thoughts were interrupted by said gorgeous boy.

Blaine still stood there with Kurt's chin in his hand, and the boy tried to twist his head away, feeling uncomfortable with the other man standing so close to him. But the man didn't let go, he just gazed into those great blue pools. His lips parted and he stood there, speechless. He was enchanted, by this boy, who just came into his life and had captivated him. How was that even possible?

"I… uh, I s-should get back to… to cleaning t-the deck," Kurt stuttered.

"You should but I don't want you to..."

Kurt broke the gaze and turned his head, ducking to grab for the bucket. But before he could reach the handle he felt a hand on his upper arm. Blaine didn't want this to end yet he... he didn't know what he was doing or why. "You know, you have the whole night to finish this up, why... why don't we hang out for a bit?" Real smooth Blaine! Well done! NOT! Why was he making a fool out of himself?

Kurt stared at him wide eyed. "I … I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'd actually rather not … at the moment." That last part came out as barely a whisper.

"Oh come on, you're not scared of lil' old me, are you Kurt?" The curly man couldn't help but check out Kurt's ass while he bent over to grab the bucket.

The slightly taller man couldn't help but scoff at this. "Me? Scared? Of you? Did you forget that I made you bring me along?" Kurt turned on his heel and tossed the content of the bucket overboard.

"I recall... so why did you want to leave so desperately that you came with me?"

"I do believe that's none of your business." The man got back on his knees and began scrubbing again.

"I believe it is, Kurt this isn't just some crew, we're family. When you have been with people for a very long time you begin to care for them. Look at how many couples we have on this ship, you have Tina and Mike, Rachel and Finn although I don't know why they are attracted to each other and Brittany and Santana and I'm almost positive that Sam and Mercedes will get together at one point," finished the shorter man.

"So how come you don't have that?" The taller boy asked cautiously.

"Have what?" asked the captain confused.

"That which the others have. You know, a girlfriend or a… a boyfriend," Kurt said looking up curiously.

"Boyfriend actually and just didn't find someone who reciprocated my feelings. Until now," whispered the man to himself, hoping that the other man didn't catch up.

Kurt stopped scrubbing and looked up. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" panicked the other, oh no this was crazy! "Did I really almost tell the new guy I thought he was attractive?"

"Not quite but you did now," answered Kurt flatly, walking past Blaine and putting his supplies away. Blaine shut his eyes and shook his head in disbelieve, after wondering if he heard it he said it out loud again!

"I'm going to sleep now," he said. He opened the door to where the rest of the crew slept and sighed as he heard the loud snoring going on in there.

"No wait!"

"What is it?" Kurt asked sounding a little unnerved.

"Just... I'm sorry you can go to bed if you want." responded Blaine weakly. Why did he have to mess up everything?

"Okay… goodnight Blaine."

The man couldn't help but sulk to the edge of his ship. Blaine stared at the night blue ocean, marveling at the sight in front of him but nothing could compare with Kurt. He tried to take his mind off of him and out of the gutter, but he couldn't. He had no idea how one boy, whom he'd met only a few hours ago, could make him so … different.

In the meantime Kurt had managed to climb into his hammock without waking Rachel who slept beneath him. He still didn't understand what went on upstairs but he had to admit, his captain had beautiful eyes.

About ten minutes later Kurt realized there was no way he could sleep with the noise the guys were making –seriously how could they be so loud when they were asleep? So he climbed back out of his make-shift bed, took his blanket and went back to the top deck.

Blaine was still standing there, he hadn't moved an inch. His thoughts were dedicated to only one person, the one person whom he had thought he lost all chances with. Why would such a beautiful human being ever remotely love him?

Said human being stood now behind him and didn't really know what to do, so he cleared his throat to let the other boy now he was there.

Blaine hadn't turned around in his life faster than he did now. He couldn't believe it, was his mind playing him? There's no way Kurt could've come back up, could he? The young man just stood there; frozen.

"I… I couldn't sleep. The snoring…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Oh, yeah... can't tell you I can imagine what it's like down there." Blaine casted the other man an apologetic smile.

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, being captain has its advantages, I guess. I just figured I'd come up here and listen to the ocean, maybe that'll make me fall asleep."

"You know... I could always keep you company, if you'd like of course."

Kurt hesitated. "Shouldn't you get some rest? I mean you don't have to stay up just because I can't sleep."

"Why can't I?" chuckled Blaine. "I really don't mind. And by the way San will be thrilled if she could play captain for a while."

"Would that be safe? To let her command all the others?" Kurt asked with real concern in his voice.

"Probably not, but Britt would keep her with her both feet on the ground though," he thought about his best friend and how happy she was when Britt's with her, it painted a genuine smile on his lips.

"Aww, you really love them, don't you?" Kurt asked an endearing smile playing on his lips.

"What can I say San's my best friend and like a sister to me. I would do anything to see her happy and Britt makes her happier than I've ever seen her so yeah." Blaine blushed a little at this confession, it was true though.

"Well it's nice to know that pirates do have feelings, and aren't just some grumpy people willing to kill everyone in their way," Kurt said trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh, maybe we're a mix, but there are some very bad people out there, Kurt," the hazel eyed man sighed. He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

Kurt's eyes looked a little dazed all of a sudden as he said: "I know… I know."

"Just... be careful when we encounter some of those people, ok?" He didn't want to see Kurt hurt, at all.

"Of course, I don't want to get myself killed," Kurt said nudging Blaine playfully and leaning a little closer.

"I sure hope not! You know... I think you'll fit in here perfectly." Blaine nudged Kurt back.

"I hope so," Kurt said laughing. He was actually glad Blaine didn't leave him all alone there on the deck.

"I know so, and besides... I'm kinda the person who's in charge and I like you so you have nothing to worry about." he casted a radiant smile towards the pale boy. He found himself smiling a lot in Kurt's presence. It was nice.

Kurt started to grin. "Ah, so you like me now, do you," he giggled.

"I might even like you too much." Blaine looked into captivating grey eyes. His eyes only left Kurt's when he adverted his gaze to those soft plump lips of the other boy.

Kurt was speechless and his breath hitched as the other boy leaned towards him. He didn't know what to do! Blaine closed the space between Kurt and him slowly, giving the other boy all the time to back out if he didn't want to kiss him. But Kurt didn't, he let the other boy take control and felt a pair of soft lips brush against his.

Blaine's heartbeat sped up while his lips melted together with Kurt's. He was lost in everything right now, he couldn't think of anything except those soft pink lips against his. They slid together in an easy way like they were meant to do this. Blaine reached at the back of Kurt's neck to pull him closer, that's when the other boy jerked away.

"I… oh God… I am so sorry, I should- I should go…" The slender boy rambled.

But Blaine wouldn't let him escape this time; he took the hem of Kurt's shirt in a tight grip and pulled the lad back. Kurt bumped into the captain's chest and his hands held onto Blaine's shoulders for leverage. When Kurt looked back into those forest green melted with dark brown eyes he couldn't breathe anymore. He saw something that terrified and pleased him at the same time. He tried to get Blaine to let him go but the other boy didn't give in.

"Stay," growled the shorter one while pulling Kurt even closer. His pupils were dilated and his eyes looked darker now.

"Blaine… please, let me go," Kurt pleaded; he didn't like it when the other man was so rough.

Blaine wound his hand in Kurt's hair and said: "of course if that's what you really want, gorgeous."

"Yes, now please…" Kurt said softly trying to struggle his way out of Blaine's hold on him.

"Relax baby." Blaine loosened his grip somewhat but he didn't let go quite yet. "Why are you scared?"

Kurt didn't answer him but averted his gaze. He didn't want to look into Blaine's eyes right now, not when he still had him in his grip like that. The other man figured it out and let go of Kurt. "Now, why did you freak out like that?"

"I… I don't even know, okay! I just – I panicked!" Kurt yelled at him tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, it's okay." Blaine pulled Kurt closer but he wound his arms around him in a comforting manner. He didn't want to see Kurt this way. Kurt was close to hyperventilating, so he let himself be wrapped up in Blaine's strong arms.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he said between taking deep breaths. "Why am I freaking out like this?" he almost whined.

"Shhh it's ok, Kurt calm down. There's nothing wrong with you, okay, nothing." Blaine hated seeing this strong man so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I am so sorry, I shouldn't bother you like this, I'm being ridiculous," the slightly taller boy said still wrapped up in the other's arms.

"No you're not, Kurt just talk to me. What's going on?" Blaine was getting desperate by this moment; he didn't like this at all!

Kurt sank down until he was sitting against the railing and pulled up his knees. "I… that – that was my first kiss Blaine, and I don't know… My brain kind of shut down I guess, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken that from you just like that." the curly man sank down next to the fragile looking boy and pushed one of the chestnut strands back in place.

"No! God, no! It's not your fault! I just I didn't really know how to react," the pale boy stated, looking up through his lashes at the captain. He looked really distressed about this whole situation. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to get into such an awkward situation," Kurt mumbled.

"It's fine Kurt really, just relax ok? What do you want to talk about?" the young man asked while shifting a little so he sat more comfortable.

"I don't really want to talk right now, just sitting here is enough."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's broad chest as he sank deeper. The captain wound his arms around the pale boy who was clinging to him. He let his head rest on top of Kurt's as he felt the other man's breathing even out. The pale boy drifted of to sleep with the sandalwood scent surrounding him. Blaine looked down at the almost sleeping boy and bumped his nose against Kurt's. As he felt himself drift off into unconsciousness, he felt the ghost of those soft lips whisper over his.

**A/N did you like it? Please let me know. I am very very sure there are going to be other chapter but I'm not going to make any promises about when, because then you probably would have a reason to shoot me. **

**Love to you all!**


End file.
